pok'e warriors
by Eevee phantom
Summary: warriors and pokemon!
1. Eeveelutionclan and burnclan

Eeveelutionclan: Eevee and evolutions.

Leader:Psystar:a female espeon

Deputy:Joltclaw:a male jolteon

Medicine cat:Waterheart:a female vapereon

Warriors: Darksky:a male umbreon. Mate:Shadowheart

Shadowheart:a female shadoweon. Mate:Darksky

Icefur:a female glaceon. Mate:Leafleg

apprentice:Brownpaw

Leafleg:a male leafeon. Mate:Icefur

Apprentices: Brownpaw:a male eevee. Mentor:Icefur

Queens: NONE!!!!!!!!!!!! So far..!

Elders: Fireheart:a Male flareon

* * *

Burnclan: Vulpix and a ninetails.

Leader: Flameingstar: a Male ninetails with a unusualy red eyes. Mate: Happyclaw

Deputy: Firefang: a male vulpix.

Medicine cat: Purecure: a Female vulpix with bright yellow eyes.

Warriors: Jabclaw: a male vulpix that likes to jab things with his claws unsheathed.

Happyclaw: a Female vulpix with unusualy high happiness and fighting skills. Mate: Flameingstar

Flashfur: a female vulpix that uses flash if surprised.

apprentice: Flamepaw

Littleheart: a unusualy small male vulpix. He hates that he is so small, and will hurt anyone who makes fun of him.

Apprentices: Flamepaw: a energetic male vulpix.

Queens: NONE! So far...!

Elders: Pillarfire: a male vulpix that used to like makeing pillars of flame.

* * *

Me: OK! I'll updat this every time we meet another clan!


	2. Chapter 1 Psystar's enemy

* * *

Fred: WARNING: may contain Pokemon that don't exist.

Me: Sorry, I forgot to add that earlier... so anyway, this where it begins. Oh, and thank you for encouraging me firestar of Fireclan, it worked! Well _I_ think it was incouagement anyway. Plus, part of this chapter I kinda got from the incredibles. Thanks Fred.

Fred: Yep.

**Psystar:**_ I am the main character!?_

**Joltclaw:**_(Jolts Waterheart) No I am!_

**Waterheart: **_n**o s**h**e** **i**s...(Falls to the ground) **u**u**u**h**h**h..._

**Shadowheart: **_Uh... Well anyway, if you would like to skip these conversations, please scroll down._

**All of the pokemon in Eeveelutionclan** (A/N: Thunderclan) **:**_ **And we own nothing but the names... and a couple of pokemon games... and a couple of Warrior books... ok almost all of them...**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Psystar's worst enemy

* * *

I ran through the forest, avoiding Fireclan (A/N: Shadowclan) and trying to get to the Lunarock to get her nine lives. The bad part was, I had to cut through Fireclan and they were _very _aggresive, the good part was (A/N: This isn't a very big part, mind you) that I brought Darksky, just in case.

"Why do I have to come with again?" Darksky asked, not lost in thought, like I was.

"hmm... what if I die before we get there? What if Redstar Kills Me? What if i'm Not supposed to be the real leader and Pokeclan (A/N: Starclan) strikes me dead? What if-" I wondered, but was cut off by Darksky.

"DUDE! Is that all you think of? What if what if what if!?" He asked Irritably.

"Yes. It's very possible to happen." I answered, angered. They were now at the Fireclan border, and then three pokemon, a Ninetales, a shiny Vulpix and a normal Vulpix, jumped out of the trees."Wagh! Redstar, why are here!?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, I should ask the same thing." He said.

"JUST ANSWER MY ****ING QWESTION!!!" I said. I had a very short temper. All the pokemon looked at me, all of them were surprised, all but Redstar...as always...

"Ahh, still the same hot tempered espeon you used to be hu?" He asked, and not waiting for a response he said "Oh well. Anyway, GET OUT OF OUR TERATORY DA_N IT!!!" He screamed. Redstar used fire blast! the Vulpixs used ember! I was blasted! Probably not the best idea, even if you have nine lives because i'm a f***ing psycich type!

"Ahh!" I said, and since I was angry enough I used pshchic lefted the three (A/N: Yes all three of them!:) ) pokemon into the air and through them at the nearby tree. "uuggg..." I said. It takes alot of mind power to lift up three pokemon at once! But we're Almost there we must keep going!

"Come on we gotta_-uugg...-_ keep going!" I said, before Darksky could suggest to stop and rest, but then Redstar and his vulpixs came out from were they had been slamed into a tree.

"Your not getting away!" He said.

"Look, I need to get my nine lives ok?" I said attempting to get past.

"You never will!"He said. Redstar used-

"Oh no not this time!" I said. I used Psywave! The attacks collided in the air and made a explosion! Psystar used this distaction to grab Darksky and teleport! Why didn't she do that in the first place!?

"Allright here we are." I said, gazing at the rock and then at what was around me. I was in a huge cave, and I knew it would take a wighle to get back out. So, I put my nose on the shining stone and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Me: OK, how was that? was it to short, or to long, or to actiony, or to nonactiony, or...?

Fred: OK, OK we get it.

Me: OK...

**Psystar:**_ OK, if you like this one than you may like the next one: Nine lives or ten?_

**Darkskye: **_Bye._


	3. Chapter 2 Nine lives or ten?

Me: Hi... Uh, does anyone want me to stop? I mean, I can stop... (starts crieing) but I don wannu!!!

**Psystar:**(sits next to Eevee phantom(me))_Whats wrong Eevee phantom?_

Me: (points at the crowd) they want me to stop!

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Me: See?

**Psystar: **_Well maybe if you stop..._ (I start crieing really hard)_... Blaming them..._

Fred: Yeah!

Me: Ok...(Calms down)

**Darksky:** _Well any-_

**Shadowheart: **_There you are!!! _(Charges at Darksky)

**Darksky:_ CRAP!!!_**_ OK thankyouforwatchingthisischaptertwo!!! _(darts away)

Me: (giggles)

* * *

Chapter 2

nine lives or ten?

* * *

I awoke in the same chamber that I had fallen asleep in with a start and a umbreon sleeping in a ball wright by me, who I could tell was Darksky, not that that really matters. What matters is the dream.

* * *

My dream (dream/memory text:_ ITALIC but not capital anyway)_

_I thought I was awake, but like all creepy dreams, I wasn't. I was in my den, when Waterheart came to tell me something, but was hit four times in the back and fell to the ground. Just then two black Macamps appeared in the door way._

_"Alright let's try... **this!!**!" I said. I used Psywave! For some reason it disappeared wright when it left my body! "No..."_

_"Yes!" The Machamps said. Machamp used karate chop! repetedly! I died! (not really, of course.)And I felt a painfull energy course through me, like I was getting another life, but I had my nine lives, so I couldn't be getting another... could I?_

_**"you will face many challenges a head of you, great Leader Psystar, you must prepare your self for the futer."**_

_A voice said, and that was my dream._

* * *

So now we must get home, and with that I woke up Darksky.

* * *

Me: So do you want me to quet?

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fred: If you don't want this to happen to the show/story, simply say: YES CONTINUE. If you want us to stop say: STOP THIS GABAGE!!! (no offense to any one who likes the show/story)


	4. Chapter 3 Ten lives and a shadoweon

Me: sorry for all the grammar mistakes... Sowy!

**Psystar: **_OK, let's go._

**Waterheart: **_No! I need to recover from your dream._

**Psystar: **_Let me remind you who the leader is here and besides it was just a dream._

**Joltclaw: **_OK, **now **lets continue._

* * *

It was pretty quiet on the way back except for the fact that there were several vulpixs in fireclans burial grounds, witch was strange. _Hmm... did a vulpix die? _I thought. oh well. today is the day of the gathering, so I can find out. When we got to the camp I noticed Waterheart walking towards the warriors den, so I walked towards Waterheart and when she noticed me she stopped.

"Yes Psystar?" She asked, a little timid around her new leader.

"What are you doing?" I said, answering a question with a question.

"Oh! Shadowheart may be moving to the queen's den." She said.

"That's great!" I said.

"So you got your nine lives?" She asked.

"Ya..." I mumbled.

_"YA!?" _She said.

"but then I had a dream that machamps toke over the camp and I was filled with energy like I was getting another life." I said.

"you mean you have _ten_ lives!?" She asked.

"only one way to find out without dieing." a voice that was recognizable as shadowheart said from the warriors den as a Jet black pokemon with moonlight white eyes came out of it. there was a V shaped gem on her fore-head and a O shaped gem on her chest. I felt something travel through me head, and I resisted pouncing on Shadowheart.

"You... you have... ten lives..." She said slowly.

* * *

Me: WWWWOOOOOO!!!!!!

Fred: R&R

**Psystar:** (Puppy eyes) _Pwease?_


End file.
